Lowell Kostenko
History Lowell is the ghost of a kid who can't remember most of his old life. However, he has memories of dying - drowning in a frozen lake. Because of this, he is deeply afraid of water, despite now having power over it. Without a real identity, feeling lost, he wanders around aimlessly looking for his purpose. The locals who catch glimpses of him or hear his cries have taken to calling him the “Spirit of Sorrow” Appearance Lowell appears as he did when he died, but faded. He has pale grey skin and pronounced dark circles under blank white eyes. His hair is long and dark sticks to his face as if wet. His entire form is translucent. He is constantly dripping water wherever he goes, though no puddles ever form. He is always wearing the oversized trenchcoat he was in when he died. Personality yells a lot. gets angry at the smallest thing, which he hates because he's also an angry crier. he's emotionally vulnerable as shit dude he'll cry on any of you. talk shit get hit. accusatory. often jumps the gun. overdramatic. skeptical of what other people tell him - tries to pick out the inaccuracies or lies in everything. a bit selfish. super introverted and gets uncomfortable when there’s too much attention on him. looks out for himself more than others. tries to find bits of happiness where he can but the world he “lives” in doesn't really allow for that. scrutinous. wary of pretty much everything. rants about things that probably don’t matter all that much. insists on being completely independent and won’t accept help from anyone. fears losing control of his life, so has a strong sense of self-identity that he is desperately trying to hold onto. latches onto ideas he agrees with very completely. he Would Die (again) for a cause more than he would for any person. certified emo kid. really just wants everyone to leave him alone to make his own choices and stop dragging him into their problems!! highkey a conspiracy theorist. one wall of his room is the cliche papers-connected-with-strings bit. used to write “reminders” on sticky notes and put them all over the house. would butt into other people's’ conversations if he heard an incorrect piece of info, with good intentions, but most people just saw it as annoying. out of all his lost senses he misses scent the most, used to sit by the ocean just to smell the salt air. he still finds a strange sense of comfort in the ocean as a concept but fears actually being submerged in water. likes fish, used to catch them bunch in buckets as a kid and try to keep them as pets. his parents always made him throw them back though. liked cleaning, it’s methodical and calming. played the violin. always stopped to give money to those people who play music on the side of the street. Abilities W'ater Manipulation' – According to the “ghost rules”, Lowell gained power over what caused his death, giving him control of water. He can manipulate water in any way he sees fit, using it as a weapon or a defensive shield. Levitation – He's always floating a few inches off the ground. Intangibility – He cannot be affected by and cannot effect anything in the physical world. I'nvisibility' – He cannot be seen by anyone who isn't also dead, or who doesn't believe in ghosts. Cold Generation – He radiates an aura of cold. Passing through him would feel like a bucket of ice water being dumped on your head. Possession – He can enter a host body and if his will wins over theirs, he can control their body until he either runs out of energy or is "thrown out". '''Lullaby – '''He has an ethereal version of his violin, gained when he found the original one rotted from time, with which he can play ghostly songs. These songs have a strange quality to them that radiate out Lowell's emotions to anyone who hears them (usually sadness and/or tiredness) and cause them to feel the same. Relationships Trivia Category:Fraymotif's characters